


Whisper of Desire

by teriteriteriteri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teriteriteriteri/pseuds/teriteriteriteri
Summary: Recent high-school graduate turned outdoor enthusiast (thanks to her new job at Camping Co.), Sofia Young decides not to attend college with her classmates at Washington State University, as everyone expected of her. Upon telling her mom, she decides to go hiking to clear her mind, and to escape the "war-zone" that is her home. After hiking for a few hours, Sofia wanders a bit farther off the trail than usual after she swears she's seen a mysterious figure just ahead of her.





	1. Prologue

I’m not sure how to begin -- I mean not that anyone would care, but should anyone come looking for me know that you will not find me. Dead or alive. Consider me gone by all measures. Send no search parties. Leave every stone unturned. Consider this a warning. 

Just know that I am happy and should I ever have a choice, I would choose this, choose him, every single time.  
-Sofia Young


	2. Chapter One

I decided to take a gap year after graduating from high school, something my parents would not be happy about. But I needed a break, for some reason I never imagined graduating, turning 18, or really becoming an adult as something that I would actually do. Growing up was almost a fantasy, something that mommy and daddy’s did. Little did I know, time stopped for no one. And at 18 I felt sad and washed-up, and going to college and getting into massive amounts of debt was not going to make me feel better. So I just didn’t go. I silently told myself on graduation that I would just slide under the radar and hoped no one would ask me how WSU was going. 

My plan actually worked all summer, while my friends were getting ready for dorm move-in and packing I got a job at a camping supply store and minded my own business. It wasn’t until mid-July that I had to admit my plan to my parents, and only because my mom had a full Pinterest board of dorm ideas and I could not bear to break her heart anymore, I had to come clean. 

It went like this;

“Hey mom.” I called softly as I entered the living room. My mom sat on the couch, her reading glasses perfectly balanced on the tip of her nose, the e-reader I got her for Christmas was in one hand with a cup of coffee in the other. Upon hearing the sound of my voice, she looked up. 

“Hey sweetie, how was work?” She asked placing the tablet in her lap. 

“Oh, same old, same old…” I mumbled, pausing. I had to look her in the eyes, and as soon as our gazes met she knew that something was wrong. “I’m not going to college!” I had to blurt it out, otherwise I never would have had the strength to tell her. 

“You what?!” She nearly screamed, spilling her coffee slightly in her rush to set it down. She was furious, heartbroken, and probably severely disappointed. 

I tried to explain myself, “I just need a break! It’s too much pressure!”

I’ll never forget the look she gave me, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen my mom this upset, and I don’t think I ever will again. In her eyes, I was utterly hopeless. The lost cause of lost causes. I decided to slip out of the house, before she had a chance to tell dad.

Thanks to working at a camping supply store for the last two and-a-half months, I am fairly familiar with the outdoors, and thanks to my employee discount I have a small collection of camping/hiking gear. So, in the aftermath of telling my mother that I wasn’t going to college, a moment I now refer to as D-Day, I decided to put my new skills and equipment to work. Off I went into the lush forests of Washington State, well kind-of. The lush forests that happened to coincide with the state-funded, man-made hiking trails. I’m not that suited for reckless abandonment, yet. 

I hiked easily for the first two hours, finding myself deeper into the forest than I have ever been, the path before me grew narrower and I envisioned signs warning me to turn back, but then I would think of home and continue ahead. And just as I had thought of finally turning around to face my fate I saw someone just ahead. 

_ Who would be out here this far? It's nearly sunset, it’s going to get dark soon and it’ll be dangerous for them to be out here alone.  _

“Hello?” I called out to them, but no response came and as quickly as I saw the figure it was gone. 

I’m not sure why but I felt an instinctive desire to follow this mysterious figure, I would have traversed any path, triumphed over any obstacle in my way, to get a glimpse of what I know, actually what I don’t know is out there. 

I felt my body running after where I assumed the figure had gone, it was almost as if I couldn’t stop myself. I had to find out who that was on the path. The forest rushed by on either side of me, my hair blew wildly, whipping my face and neck violently. By the time I stopped myself I was several hundred feet further into the forest and out of breath. I whipped my head around either side of me, expecting someone there, and yet I was all alone in the middle of the forest. 

I criticized myself silently as I turned,  _ What am I doing? Fuck! Now I have to practically run back to my car, or else I’ll be all alone at night. The one fucking night I don’t have my pepper spray on me! I’m so haunting the place if I die here.  _ Reluctantly I took one last look around for the figure before starting the long jog back to my car. 

As I pulled into my driveway a new wave of anxiety rushed over me. Now dad knew I wasn’t going to college, mom had to have told him by now. If I was any bit religious I might have prayed before walking inside. 

I creeped in as quietly as possible, trying to just get to my bedroom undetected. I could not outsmart my father though, who sat in the den with his nightly cup of tea. 

“Hello Sofia,” he called out to me, while patting the seat next to him, signaling me to sit down with him. 

I sighed, my fate was sealed. I took off my boots and reluctantly went to sit next to him. 

“Sofia…” my dad spoke softly, “I’m not upset with you. I only want you to be happy, and if you want a year off or never want to go to WSU, or any university, that’s okay with me, sweetheart.” 

I was stunned and tears started to sting my eyes. My dad simply put his arm around me, pulling me into a hug. My mom has exceedingly high standards of me, because I was her only child and her “little girl” but my dad really understood me. He, of course, was also guilty of putting pressure on me, but knew when to back off and simply let me be. 

My dad had a really nice job as the Senior Manager of a contracting company, he’d worked there all his life, working his way up from the bottom. His expectations for me were to go to college so my journey wouldn’t be as tough as his, but my mom’s expectations of me were to go to college and join a sorority, get a jock boyfriend, and to live through me. At least that’s how I felt. 

“I’m really liking Camping Co. though. They’re probably going to promote me soon, Ashley, the assistant manager just quit.” I told me dad, from my place under his arm, against his chest. 

“That’s great, sweetie!” he exclaimed, releasing me from his strong fatherly hug. 

“Yeah,” I said smiling, “I hope I get it.” 

“Me too sweetie.” He patted my back. “Mom’s asleep by the way, and I fixed you a plate, it’s in the microwave. Love you, kiddo.” 

I smiled graciously at my dad, “Love you too, Dad” then got up to get my dinner and slumped off to my bedroom, finally coming off of my adrenaline high from the forest. 

_ I was back in the forest, running as fast and as hard as I could, yet the figure remained just out of reach. I tripped and suddenly the setting changed, I was at work somehow, in an elegant ball gown. I am fairly sure I am dreaming, but if not Glenn needs to update the Employee Handbook’s dress code. I felt an ice cold breeze brush against my back, I shivered, moaning quietly under my breath. I was almost too scared to turn around, but I had to know what was behind me, I whipped around and-- _

“--Sofia!” My dad’s scream jolted me awake! I was covered in a cool sweat, I sat up, turning to look at the alarm. 6:15am. I groaned and all but crawled out of bed. 

“Sofia--” My dad called, entering my room. “Oh good, you’re finally awake!” He exclaimed, mainly to himself, when he saw me out of bed. “Come on, I made breakfast and a fresh pot of coffee. Come eat with me before you go to work.”

“Thanks dad,” I yawned, stretching myself out. “Let me just put on my uniform.” With that, he smiled and left my room, shutting the door behind him. 

My dream had me on edge, but I couldn’t just go around telling people I saw someone in the forest, not unless I actually wanted to go to the loony-bin. I just decided to ignore it. I put on my slacks and bright orange “Camping Co.” polo, not as elegant as my ball gown, but it could be worse. 

As I walked down the stairs the sound of my mom’s voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I wondered if she would say anything to me. I don’t know if I preferred the silent treatment or not. I decided it was best to just play it cool and walk into the kitchen as if nothing was wrong. I walked straight to the coffee pot and poured myself a big mug of coffee, adding milk and sugar. As I sat down in front of the plate my dad prepared for me, mom turned to me. I am now starting to think I’ve been set up. 

“Good morning Sofia…” Mom spoke slowly, like she couldn’t decide what she wanted to say until the words were falling out of her mouth. 

“Good morning Mom.” I replied between bites of eggs and sausage. 

“It's been brought to my attention that I might have overreacted a bit yesterday. I’m sorry, hopefully by the end of this summer I will have convinced you to start at WSU with all your little friends.” 

I looked at my dad, shocked. Mom was already scheming. “That’s great mom, best of luck.” I was pissed! She won’t listen to me, or even try to understand the pressure I feel, most of it being from her!

Dad looked between us, awkwardly smiling, probably desperately wishing we would drop the subject of me not going to college right away. And mom simply continued about her breakfast as if nothing was wrong. 

I finished my food quickly. “I’ve gotta run, shift starts at 7:30.” I told my parents, getting up. It couldn’t be past 7am yet, but I had to get out of there. I all but ran out the door as my dad called out something along the lines of “have a nice day” after me. 

On the way to work I came up with my tentative plan to find the mysterious figure, whatever it might be. What I would do when I actually found it, I don’t know. I just have to know that I’m not crazy.  _ There’s nothing out there but animals and other hikers _ , I told myself. But I still felt the overwhelming urge to return to the forest and wander off the winding path…

I felt stir-crazy all day, by the time 3:30 rolled around I was practically running to the office to punch out. I mumbled good-bye to my coworkers and finally I drove to the hiking trails. It felt like an eternity since I was here, had it really only been yesterday since my hike? I felt excitement buzzing through my whole body, I told myself it was because I just really love nature. I grabbed my pack from the backseat, and headed out. 

It took about 3 hours of scavenging trails for me to feel like an idiot. Here I was, hiking feverously, still in my work uniform because I thought I saw something?  _ Oh my fucking god,  _ I scolded myself,  _ I walked all this way for a shadow!  _ I looked up, trying to track the sun’s path in the sky, luckily I would make it back to my car from here before total darkness. The particular trail that I was on was not a very long one, but it did delve deep into some lush areas. I decided to sit down on a fallen tree that I spotted a hundred feet or so off of the path. The shade cooled me and for the first time that day I took a real break. I drank some water and ate a granola bar from my pack, mindlessly kicking at the dirt and humming some stupid song I heard on the radio.

Out of nowhere, the most beautiful voice I have ever heard whispered beside me, “Are you lost? Or simply looking for trouble?” 

Goosebumps raised among both my arms, my body shuddered involuntarily, and I gasped in shock, as I had assumed I was alone. I turned to look at this mysterious stranger who I’ve found myself seated next to. Almost as if I was caught in slow-motion, like every fiber of my being warned me to run, I slowly turned and looked up at the stranger next to me. 

I gazed into a pair of impossibly red, haunting eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, anything! Thank you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely infatuated with vampire/monster lore, and after being a Twihard for so long, I have decided the next logical step is to write my own story. I want to write vampires the way I see them, having them be more monster-like and adhere to more of the rules of vampirism. Go easy on me and my precious characters!


End file.
